1(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drainage system applicable to dwellings having a basement.
1(b) Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is very common with house plumbing systems to dispose of the sullage with an assembly of fixture drains and main drains which convey those sullage directly to the city's sewer.
Those plumbing systems unfortunately suffer from several drawbacks mainly due to the fact that the main drain or the building sewer can become clogged by waste material or made inoperative because it is overwhelmed by a flood or a pouring rain.
Most houses, especially those located close to a lake or a river, are equipped with a cellar draining unit made of a reservoir and of a water pump which is preferably of the electrical sump pump type. The purpose of the reservoir is to collect rain and waste waters. When the collected water raises to a certain level, it is transferred to a sump, through a pipe, then pumped out to the sewer by the sump pump.
When the sewer is clogged, for one of the above reasons, expelled waters are driven back to the main drain and can eventually exit through the sinks and bathtub, thus becoming a great source of annoyance.
The main consequence of such an occurrence is of course, all the damage that can be caused to the floors, carpets and furniture. It can also cause the pump motor to be overdriven by the excess effort that is required from it and to break.